2015 vs 665
by Lullaby.Dik
Summary: [DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN] Antara dua zaman berbeda dengan sebuah cerita pengorbanan. Boys Love


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Seoul, 2015]**

Pembantu Presiden atau Menteri merupakan aspek penting dalam kepemerintahan. Sebut saja mereka sebagai kekuatan Presiden memimpin negara dan menghadapi lembaga legislatif. Mendapat banyak perhatian dari sang Presiden, termasuk keluarga kecil mereka.

Menjadi seorang Presiden dari sebuah negara yang tidak bisa di katakan kecil karena termasuk sederetan negara maju di dunia. Korea Selatan. Harus rela memiliki banyak musuh —yang mau tidak mau para pendukungnya ikut terancam.

Cho Kyuhyun merupakan menteri ekonomi. Keuangan negara dan lain-lain dipegang penuh olehnya. Sehingga posisi Cho Kyuhyun paling terancam. Menghadapi tikus-tikus buas yang siap menerkam kapan saja. Di usia yang terbilang muda untuk menteri yaitu 27 tahun, selama dua tahun ia memegang jabatan itu, tidak satu pun tikus-tikus buas lolos dari perhatiannya. Senantiasa memantau mereka 24 jam dalam hidupnya.

Itulah alasan sang Presiden memilih Kyuhyun. Pemuda lulusan Harvard yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di pagelaran seni. Cerdas, cakap dalam berbicara, tegas, dan terpenting sangat bertanggung jawab.

Sikap dingin dan tidak neko-neko dari Kyuhyun membuat siapa saja sangat segan terhadapnya. Pemuda yang tidak pernah tersenyum. Selalu menghindar dari liputan media. Dan terpenting, sangat misterius jika sudah bekerja di ruangannya. Cho Kyuhyun tidak menerima tamu dalam bentuk apapun, kecuali...

"Bummie... aku lelah..." —kecuali seorang lelaki dewasa bertubuh atletis yang selalu setia menemani kemana Kyuhyun pergi. Yang dielu-elukan orang lain merupakan bodyguard dari Kyuhyun meski tidak ada konfirmasi langsung dari menteri muda itu perihal siapa Kibum. Jika saja bukan seorang "bodyguard" —menurut orang yang melihat— Kibum lebih pantas dikatakan seorang aktor atau model terkenal. Berbekal wajah tampan bak dewa Yunani. Tubuh proporsional. Kibum adalah kebalikan dari Kyuhyun —begitulah yang dinilai orang-orang. Baik dan ramah terhadap siapa saja.

Mengesampingkan semua sifat yang bertolak belakang dengan Kyuhyun, mereka memiliki kesamaan. Sama-sama misterius. Tidak ada yang tahu latar belakang Kibum.

"Duduk disini Kyu." Duduk di atas sofa putih yang terdapat di ruangan Kyuhyun. Kibum menepuk-nepuk pahanya, mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun yang sedaritadi sibuk berkutat di meja kerjanya untuk duduk di pangkuan Kibum.

Dengan senang hati Kyuhyun meninggalkan kerjanya dan berjalan terhuyung-huyung (akibat lelah) ke tempat Kibum —menghempas tubuhnya ke atas Kibum. "Aku benci tikus-tikus itu..." racau Kyuhyun —kebiasaannya jika penat menghampiri. Matanya terpejam erat. Kepalanya jatuh ke bahu lebar Kibum.

"Apa ada yang melenceng lagi, hmm..?" lengan Kibum melingkar di perut Kyuhyun. Tatapannya tidak lepas dari pahatan sempurna wajah Kyuhyun. Menteri muda tanpa topeng dingin yang selalu ia kenakan, merupakan laki-laki tercantik dan manis yang pernah Kibum lihat. Bibir cherry menggoda. Hidung kecil mancung. Mata bulat bak boneka. Iris karamel yang menghipnotis Kibum setiap melihat mata itu.

Jangan lupakan pipi bulat Kyuhyun. Menyenangkan untuk dicubit dan digigit.

"Ugh... aku malas membicarakannya." Gumam Kyuhyun, memiringkan kepalanya hingga wajahnya menyelusup ke leher Kibum. Mencium aroma maskulin yang menenangkan dari sana.

Kibum tersenyum simpul. Ia memperbaiki posisinya dan Kyuhyun menjadi rebahan di atas sofa. Tanpa melepas pelukannya di tubuh ramping Kyuhyun. Sepertinya menteri muda itu perlu vitamin yang banyak. Bisa-bisa Kibum hanya memeluk tulang.

"Selamat tidur, Kyuhyun."

 **[Silla, 655]**

Setahun terlewat sejak Ratu Seondeok meninggalkan dinasti Silla. Memberi kan tahtanya kepada penerus ke-29, Raja Taejong Muyeol atau yang dikenal sebagai Pangeran Kibum sebelum ia menjadi Raja. Orang-orang yang menjabat di sistem pemerintahan Silla ada yang berganti, ada yang tetap di pertahankan Raja Muyeol, mengingat bibinya —Ratu Seondeok— memiliki orang-orang yang dapat dipercaya.

Cucu dari Raja Jinji tersebut sangat pandai dalam berdiploma, karena keahliannya itu ia berhasil menggabungkan tiga kerajaan sekaligus. Menjalin kerjasama yang kental dengan pihak Cina —mengingat Raja Muyeol dari kecilnya diungsikan Putri Cheon Myeong ke Cina guna menghindari orang-orang yang ingin memanfaatkannya.

Pagi ini Raja Muyeol merasakan pusing. Menjadi Raja bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Jika saja Ratu Seondeok tidak meminta padanya, Raja Muyeol tidak mau menjadi Raja.

"Panggilkan tabib Kyuhyun." perintah Raja Muyeol.

Tidak menunggu lama, pengumuman datangnya tabib kepercayaan Raja Muyeol disusul masuknya seorang laki-laki berpakaian hanbok putih dan kotak perkakasnya. Laki-laki bertubuh jangkung itu membungkuk dalam. Lalu, cepat-cepat ia menghampiri sang Raja yang masih rebahan di atas tempat tidur.

"Yang Mulia... apa anda..." perkataan Kyuhyun dipotong cepat oleh Raja Muyeol. Raja yang masih terbilang muda itu berdecak kecil, "Kibum. Atau kau ku hukum mati." Katanya datar. Bukankah sebaliknya? Ya. Memanggil Raja dengan sebutan nama aslinya wajib dihukum mati. Namun, Raja Muyeol atau Kibum khusus mengeluarkan perintah kepada Kyuhyun. Tidak menyebut nama aslinya berarti mati.

Kyuhyun menghela panjang. Mengikuti aturan yang mana saja ia akan mati. Raja mudanya sangat keras kepala. Selalu bertingkah manja kepada Kyuhyun —seorang perawat yang diangkat langsung oleh Ratu Seondeok menjadi tabib kerajaan. Pertemuan tidak sengaja Kyuhyun dengan Ratu Seondeok yang menyamar di sebuah desa —yang ternyata sedang terjangkit penyakit. Dengan kesukarelaannya Kyuhyun menyelamatkan siapa saja. Meski masih seorang perawat, Kyuhyun mampu membuat obat penawarnya.

Satu penyesalan Kyuhyun, ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan Ratu Seondeok. Keras kepala Ratu Seondeok yang tidak mau minum obat, ia merasa hampa setelah mengetahui Bidam —calon pengantinnya melakukan pemberontakan pada dirinya. Tiga hari setelah kematian Bidam yang mengenaskan. Ratu Seondeok menyusul Bidam —orang yang dicintainya dalam damai.

Hingga...

Pangeran Kibum yang sejak awal sering mengganggu dan menempel pada Kyuhyun diangkat menjadi Raja Silla ke-29 dan berganti nama menjadi Raja Taejong Muyeol.

"Kibum. Apa keluhanmu kali ini?" —kali ini. Artinya setiap hari dan hampir setiap saat ada saja yang menjadi keluhan Kibum, sekecil apa pun rasa sakitnya, Kyuhyun akan segera dipanggil. Sepatutnya, Kibum tidak boleh mengeluh sebagai Raja. Akan tetapi, ia sering sakit karena memikirkan tabib manisnya.

"Pusing. Mungkin aku terkena kanker otak seperti bibi."

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Hiperbola. Dibalik sikap tegasnya sebagai Raja, Kibum tipe orang yang melebih-lebihkan sesuatu.

"Biar ku periksa." Sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak membutuhkan perkakasnya. Kibum hanya membutuhkan pijatan ringan di kepalanya. Kyuhyun duduk di kasur Kibum, disambut oleh perilaku Kibum yang langsung merebahkan kepalanya ke paha Kyuhyun tanpa merasa canggung sedikit pun.

"Disini... disini... pusing..." adu Kibum manja.

Persimpangan muncul di sudut dahi Kyuhyun. Lama-lama Kyuhyun merasa ia bukan seorang tabib melainkan pengasuh bayi. Kyuhyun sengaja menekan-nekan kuat di tempat-tempat yang ditunjuk Kibum —biar raja muda itu merasa sakit sungguhan.

"Aw! Jangan keras-keras, nanti pusing benaran."

Hening.

Kibum yang sadar akan perkataannya memilih menutup mata dan berpura-pura meringis sakit. "Ah, pusingnya..."

Melihat tingkah Kibum, diam-diam Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil.

Seandainya ada yang melihat cara berinteraksi mereka selama ini, Kyuhyun tinggal lah nama.

 **[Seoul, 2015]**

"Apa masih lama? Kita menginap di hotel terdekat saja Bummie..." Kyuhyun menggeliat-geliat tidak nyaman di kursinya. Di sebelah, Kibum menyetir. Mereka berada di jalan pulang dari Mokpo menuju Seoul, tempat Kyuhyun berkunjung tadi pagi. Perjalanan memakan waktu lima jam menempuh mobil. Kyuhyun bisa saja menggunakan pesawat, tetapi, ada kendala cuaca. Sebagai menteri yang bertanggung jawab, Kyuhyun tidak mau melepas begitu saja pekerjaannya —apa yang telah ia rencanakan tidak boleh batal apa pun alasannya. Jika tidak, tikus-tikus di sana akan lolos dengan mudahnya.

Mengurus semua itu membuat tubuh Kyuhyun teramat lelah. Badannya lama-lama remuk duduk di mobil. Tidak leluasa dan Kyuhyun benci tidur saat mobil sedang berjalan seperti ini. Pilihan terakhir adalah merengek kepada Kibum. Dia yakin, laki-laki tampan itu tidak akan menolak permintaannya. Lagipula ini sudah tengah malam. Kibum pasti juga lelah.

"Baiklah. Tapi, kita harus berhati-hati. Banyak yang ingin mencari kesalahanmu Kyu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk malas. "Ya. Ya. Ya. Mereka tidak akan bisa Kibum."

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri."

Kyuhyun mencibir, "Cerewet." Yang di balas tertawaan renyah dari Kibum. Wajah Kyuhyun yang kusut semakin berlipat itu jauh lebih lucu.

Kibum memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di salah satu Hotel biasa. Disambut oleh bellboy yang mengambil alih mobilnya.

Walaupun Kyuhyun ingin digendong Kibum saja sampai ke kamar, tapi, ia tidak sekekanakan itu sampai melupakan status dan para pencari berita liar. Memasang wajah datar. Kyuhyun berjalan di depan Kibum dengan angkuh.

"Dua deluxe room dengan single bed." Pesan Kyuhyun.

"Maaf tuan. Deluxe room sudah dipesan semua." Jawab resepsionis.

Mendengar itu, ingin sekali Kyuhyun membentak resepsionis tersebut. Dia sangat capai, sekarang ia disuruh memutar otak memesan apa. Kibum yang mengerti raut wajah Kyuhyun mengeras —meski terlihat datar, ia mengambil alih. Tersenyum manis ke resepsionis bergender perempuan itu.

"Bagaimana dengan Superior Room?" tanya Kibum. Memilih tipe kamar yang lebih rendah, jika di atas Deluxe, mereka hanya menginap untuk semalam. Dan Kibum sangat tahu Kyuhyun termasuk orang perhitungan. Tidak heran ia menjadi menteri keuangan.

"Untuk Superior tersisa satu dengan single bed."

Kibum melempar senyum tipis ke arah Kyuhyun, menyuruh laki-laki manis itu bersabar. "Saya pesan itu dan Standard room single bed satu."

Resepsionis itu mengangguk. Standard room berjumlah paling banyak, jadi, tidak ada masalah Kibum memesannya.

"Tunggu."

Resepsionis bername tag Lee Jaewon itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Menatap bingung ke arah Kyuhyun yang balas menatapnya dingin. "Ye, tuan...?

Melirik Kibum singkat, kemudian Kyuhyun berdehem kecil. "Standard room dibatalkan. Kami hanya memesan untuk kamar Superior. Kibum, ambil kartunya." Setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun bergegas pergi terlebih dahulu. Menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Bukan tanpa alasan Kyuhyun melakukan hal itu, ia tidak mau dirinya dan Kibum terpisah lantai. Tidak peduli nantinya mereka akan tidur... berdua, mungkin...?

Mata Kibum melebar. Ia terdiam sejenak sampai Jaewon menegur Kibum dengan menanyakan kartu pembayaran.

"Ah iya, ini." Kibum mengeluarkan kartu miliknya buat pembayaran. Lalu mengambil kartu kunci kamar mereka.

"Apa anda membawa barang?"

"Tidak. Eum, terima kasih." Tidak melupakan sopan santun, Kibum mengangguk kecil dan menyusul Kyuhyun. Senyum kecil tidak lepas di wajah tampannya.

Sementara resepsionis tersebut, yang bernama Jaewon terkekeh kecil. Tampaknya ia melihat pasangan manis. "Bukannya itu Cho Kyuhyun? Menteri muda kita?" di sebelah Jaewon, resepsionis lain bernama Yuri bertanya. Ia memperhatikan kedua orang laki-laki itu sejak tadi.

Jaewon berpikir sejenak. "Ah, benar! Woaaa... beruntung sekali bisa melihatnya." Seru Jaewon. Kyuhyun sangat jarang berada di layar kaca, pemburu berita bagai kehausan darah selalu mengejar Kyuhyun, menampilkan apa saja yang berhasil mereka dapat. Hanya saja sampai sekarang yang terdengar adalah kehebatannya mengurus tikus-tikus nakal.

Kyuhyun adalah berita utama yang dicari-cari.

Seorang menteri muda, tampan, yang mempunyai fans sendiri. Jangan lupakan, "bodyguard" misterius Kyuhyun yang ikut serta terkenal jadinya. Bahkan di kalangan para fans _fujoshi_ , mereka membentuk _shipper_ dari kedua orang itu, bernama KiHyun. Meski Kyuhyun dan Kibum nyaris tidak pernah berinteraksi berlebihan di depan umum seperti yang diandaikan para _fujoshi_.

"Pantas saja aku merasa mengenali kedua orang tadi." Gumam Jaewon merutuki sifatnya yang terkadang tidak perduli dengan orang-orang.

Yuri tersenyum tipis. Ia mengambil ponsel dari sakunya. Mendial nomor kekasihnya segera.

 **[Silla, 655]**

Kibum mengurut dahinya. Sangat berat menjadi seorang Raja. Di tambah bibi nya —Ratu Seondeok meninggalkan ia begitu cepat. Kibum harus selektif sendiri terhadap pengikut-pengikut yang benar-benar setia. Kibum takut terjadi kudeta. Dia masih terlalu dini mengurus semua itu.

Meninggalkan sejenak pekerjaannya, Kibum berjalan-jalan di areal danau kecil di belakang kediamannya. _Hanok_ * Kyuhyun juga berada di sekitaran danau. Kibum sengaja menitahkan hal itu, ia beralasan sering membutuhkan tabib. Lebih dari itu, agar Kibum mudah menjumpai Kyuhyun. Seluruh halaman belakang kediaman Kibum adalah area khusus Raja yang ia buat sendiri, atau di sebut-sebut sebagai taman Rahasia. Para pengawal berjaga di luar dan di depan kediaman Raja.

Tidak ada yang curiga Kibum membuat rumah khusus di belakang kediamannya buat Kyuhyun. Mereka sesama laki-laki dan terpenting Kyuhyun merupakan salah satu orang kepercayaan Ratu Seondeok dan teman dekat Pangeran Kibum dahulu. Mungkin saja Raja mereka kali ini memerlukan teman sekaligus tabib pribadinya.

"Kibum..." lirih Kyuhyun. Ia baru saja hendak keluar dari kamarnya menuju _sangsucheong_ *, Kyuhyun punya janji dengan Changmin —cenayang istana malam ini. Tapi, Kyuhyun urungkan niat begitu melihat Raja-nya berdiri di dekat danau sembari menutup mata, menikmati udara malam yang dingin.

Kibum hanya memakai pakaian tidur. Kembali ke kamarnya, Kyuhyun mengambil selimut miliknya. Keluar lagi dan berjalan menuju Kibum. Menyampirkan selimut di bahu Kibum yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Kyuhyun.

"Anda bisa sakit Yang..." Kyuhyun tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, ia tersenyum tipis sebelum melanjutkan, "Kibummie... udara malam tidak bagus untukmu." Merubah panggilan untuk Raja-nya dan membuat nada suara lebih lembut terkesan menggoda. Melupakan aturan terhadap Raja, sebenarnya Kyuhyun sangat suka menggoda dan menjahili Kibum.

Kibum yang mendengarnya merasa semua beban di hati dan pikirannya hilang entah kemana. Tangannya terjulur meraih jari jemari Kyuhyun yang masih berada di bahunya. Menarik pelan membawa tubuh Kyuhyun ke depannya. Kibum membuka mata. Menemukan wajah cantik Kyuhyun di bawah sinar rembulan. "Cantik..." puji Kibum. Tangannya menangkup wajah Kyuhyun. Tiada bosan mengagumi wajah tabib pribadinya itu.

Wajah Kyuhyun bersemu merah.

Matanya menatap malu-malu ke arah Kibum. Raja muda yang teramat tampan. Dan juga...

—kekasihnya.

Kibum lebih mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun. Agar Kyuhyun bisa melihat wajah tampannya.

Kyuhyun menutup mata, membiarkan bibir joker Kibum menempel lembut di bibir semerah _cherry_ miliknya. Bibir itu menempel cukup lama. Menyesapi kelembutan masing-masing.

Kibum menggerakkan bibirnya, memagut perlahan bibir bawah Kyuhyun, menghisap nya seakan bibir itu adalah manisan. Mengemut dan mengecap setiap jengkal yang ada di bibir Kyuhyun. Menggigit-gigit kecil memberi sensasi aneh nan panas bagi keduanya. Begitupun Kyuhyun, ia membalas ciuman Kibum. Mengemut bibir atas Raja muda itu, mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Kibum.

Keduanya larut berciuman di dinginnya malam yang perlahan membawa hangat bagi keduanya. Hangat. Hangat. Dan semakin hangat.

Suara decak lidah bertarung menghiasi percumbuan mereka. Kibum menginvasi rongga hangat mulut Kyuhyun, menyesap semua yang ada disana. Tidak peduli saliva Kyuhyun mengalir dari sudut bibirnya dan mengalir ke leher. Seakan tidak akan pernah puas menghisap dan mencumbu bibir manis itu.

Kyuhyun mendorong dada Kibum, menandakan ia butuh pasokan oksigen. Dengan tidak relanya Kibum melepas pagutan mereka, tapi, bibir joker nakalnya bergerak ke samping. Menelusuri pipi Kyuhyun, menjilat-jilat kecil dan menggigitnya gemas. Mengecup, menghisap, menggigit, Kibum terus melakukannya di kedua pipi, dagu, bahkan ujung hidung Kyuhyun yang mendapat sentuhan panasnya.

Lidah Kibum menari-nari di leher jenjang Kyuhyun. Sehingga tabib cantik itu mendongak, semakin menggantungkan diri pada Kibum.

Tangan Kibum bergerak sensual, mengusap-usap punggung Kyuhyun. Ciuman Kibum kembali beralih ke bibir penuh itu. Memakan bibir atas dan bawah Kyuhyun secara bersamaan. Tangan kanan Kibum mengangkat sebelah kaki Kyuhyun, meletakkan ke pinggangnya. Mengikuti insting, Kyuhyun mengangkat kakinya sebelah lagi dan berakhir tubuh Kyuhyun yang digendong Kibum ala koala.

Memberi kesempatan lebih besar bagi Kibum merasakan tabib cantiknya.

Memiliki seutuhnya Kyuhyun.

Mendekapnya erat.

Kibum mulai berjalan dengan Kyuhyun tetap dalam gendongan dan bibir yang tidak lepas dari bibir Kyuhyun. Berjalan perlahan menuju _Hanok_ Kyuhyun.

Menuntaskan hasrat kedua insan itu yang menggebu-gebu.

 **[Seoul, 2015]**

Segera setelah masuk, Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh di atas kasur yang empuk. Memejamkan mata erat. Menyesap dinginnya AC yang baru dihidupkan Kibum di kamar itu. Kibum berkacak pinggang melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun yang tidak bedanya dengan bocah lima tahun. Sepatu yang masih terpakai, belum sikat gigi, pemuda itu langsung saja merebah.

"Kyu... bersihkan wajahmu dulu. Ayo." Kibum menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Mengangkat tubuh ramping itu untuk duduk tegak. Kyuhyun melawan. Ia memukul-mukul tangan kekar Kibum. Demi tikus-tikus rakus! Kyuhyun sangat lelah dan matanya sudah di batas kerjanya.

"Bummie... hyung... jebal... ngantuk... " manja Kyuhyun kambuh. Kakinya memukul-mukul udara. Dahinya berkerut; bibirnya mengoceh; tapi matanya tetap terpejam.

Kibum semakin gemas melihatnya. "No! Kyu! Nanti gigimu bisa busuk."

"Tck! Kau kira aku anak kecil hyung." akhirnya mata selelehan karamel itu terbuka–terbuka sedikit sekali. Menampilkan raut ngambek khas Kyuhyun.

"Nah, itu kau sadar. Anak kecil tidak mau sikat gigi kan?"

Mendengus kesal, Kyuhyun mengalah. Tapi, lagi-lagi manjanya masih setia melekat. Ia menunjuk sepatunya yang masih terpasang. Memanyunkan bibir merahnya, "Hyung... buka..."

Dengan senang hati Kibum membukakannya. Kibum juga membuka jas Kyuhyun.

"Hyung... malas jalan..." kedua tangan Kyuhyun terjulur ke depan. Menggoyang-goyangkannya bak anak kecil minta digendong.

"Dasar bocah!" Kibum menyambut uluran tangan Kyuhyun dan membawa menteri muda itu ke gendongan ala koalanya. Kemudian Kibum melanjutkan langkah menuju kamar mandi.

Ia meletakkan perlahan Kyuhyun di atas westafel yang terbilang besar. Mengambil sikat dan pasta gigi yang tersedia di sana. Sementara Kyuhyun menunduk, kepalanya terkantuk-kantuk.

"Buka mulutmu Kyu..." titah Kibum.

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk, ia membuka mulut, namun, belum sempat masuk, Kyuhyun sudah menutup mulutnya. "Kyu..." panggil Kibum. Kyuhyun membuka mulut lagi tapi dengan cepat pula kembali menutupnya. Rasa kantuk yang menyerang Kyuhyun sampai membuat pikiran menteri muda itu serasa di awang-awang.

Merasa semua sia-sia dan gemas sendiri melihat raut wajah kantuk Kyuhyun yang sangat imut. Kibum tersenyum jahil. Ia meletakkan pasta rasa mint itu di ujung lidahnya. Membuka mulut Kyuhyun secara paksa dengan tangannya.

"Eungghhh..." lenguh Kyuhyun merasa cengkraman Kibum cukup kuat.

Hingga kemudian mata lima watt itu terbuka lebar-lebar setelah merasakan benda tidak bertulang yang bergerak di rongga mulutnya.

Kibum menyikat gigi Kyuhyun dengan caranya sendiri.

"Hyu...eungghh...ngg..."

Kibum memegang kedua bahu Kyuhyun agar tubuh laki-laki manis itu tidak banyak bergerak. Sementara lidah Kibum mulai menjalankan tugasnya membersihkan gigi-gigi putih milik Kyuhyun.

Tubuh Kyuhyun serasa lemas. Ia membiarkan Kibum menyikat giginya.

"Eungghh..." lenguh Kyuhyun lagi. Tidak hanya menjilat-jilat giginya, Kibum mulai bermain dengan lidahnya. Membelit lidah Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya bertarung.

Kibum melepas pegangannya pada bahu Kyuhyun, bergerak ke leher Kyuhyun dan memperdalam acara sikat-menyikat mereka. Refleks Kyuhyun juga mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Kibum.

Kibum melepas sikatannya. Mengambil gelas berisi air dan berkumur. "Kyu... kau berkumur sendiri atau..."

SRETTT

Kyuhyun mengambil gelas berisi air yang ada di tangan Kibum, berkumur sendiri dan membuangnya. "Aku kehabisan napas hyung." pipi Kyuhyun menggembung.

Kibum tertawa kecil, mengusap rambut Kyuhyun dan merapikan poninya yang acak-acakkan.

Kibum kembali mencium Kyuhyun. Memagut bibir itu dalam. Memakan habis bibir kenyal Kyuhyun. Mengemutnya bak lollipop rasa coklat.

Jari jemari Kibum bermain di kancing kemeja biru Kyuhyun, membuka tiga kancing teratas, menyelusupkan tangannya meraba-raba dada mulus Kyuhyun.

"Kita pindah Kyu..." Kibum mengecup kilat bibir Kyuhyun. Mengarahkan kedua kaki pemuda manis itu ke pinggangnya dan mulai mengangkat Kyuhyun ala koala balik ke kasur kamar.

Menuntaskan hasrat kedua insan itu yang menggebu-gebu.

 **[Silla, 655]**

Pagi-pagi sekali Ibu Suri berkunjung ke kediaman cucunya atau Raja Taejong Muyeol. Wanita paruh baya yang masih tampak cantik itu baru saja mendapatkan pendamping yang pantas buat Raja mereka —seorang gadis belia anak dari menteri keuangan.

"Maaf Mama." Orang yang biasanya melaporkan setiap tamu yang datang kepada Kibum, membungkuk dalam di hadapan sang Ibu Suri. "Yang Mulia Raja tidak ada di tempat." Kabarnya.

Dahi Ibu Suri berkerut, "Apa dia sudah keluar?" tanyanya.

"Mohon maafkan hamba Mama. Dari malam hari hamba belum melihat Yang Mulia Raja keluar dari kamarnya."

Ibu Suri berpikir sejenak. "Ah, mungkin dia di taman. Tidak apa. Aku yang akan menemuinya ke dalam." Putus Ibu Suri yang mau tidak mau di persilahkan oleh para dayang dan penjaga di depan kediaman Kibum.

Benar saja, Kibum tidak ada di mana pun di kediamannya. Ibu Suri memutuskan pergi ke taman belakang. Sejauh mata memandang ia juga tidak menemukan Kibum di sana. Sampai matanya tertuju ke _Hanok_ tabib pribadi Kibum. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak.

Ada firasat tidak enak melihat Hanok itu.

Menepis semua keresahannya, Ibu Suri seorang diri melangkah masuk ke taman dan berjalan menuju _Hanok_ Kyuhyun. Semakin besar pula debaran aneh yang ia rasakan.

Ibu Suri menggeser pintu ruangan Kyuhyun yang juga merupakan kamarnya.

"Ya Tuhan..."

Dua insan manusia tidur di bawah satu selimut tebal yang sama. Laki-laki tampan yang memeluk erat tubuh laki-laki manis. Bahu dan setengah dada mereka yang terekspos sebab tidak memakai baju.

Air mata langsung berlinang dari pelupuk mata Ibu Suri. Apa yang ia takutkan selama ini ternyata benar. Kedekatan Kibum dan tabibnya sudah diambang batas wajar.

Seketika itulah penglihatan Ibu Suri menjadi gelap dan tubuhnya ambruk ke lantai.

Membangunkan kedua insan itu secara bersamaan.

 **[Seoul, 2015]**

"Bangun Kyu..." Kibum menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuhyun. Menyadarkan laki-laki manis itu untuk lekas pergi dari mimpinya. Kibum yang mengenakan _bathrobe_ dan Kyuhyun masih telanjang di balik selimut.

"Ngantuk hyung..."

Kibum menghela panjang. Salah satu kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang sangat sulit dibangunkan.

Mereka sudah menjalin kasih 12 tahun lamanya, sejak sekolah menengah atas. Mengejar mimpi masing-masing, Kyuhyun di Harvard dan Kibum melatih keterampilan melukis nya di Jepang, mereka berpisah selama enam tahun. Tapi, hubungan mereka tetap terjaga.

Rasa mencintai yang teramat dalam dan kepercayaan tinggi antara satu sama lain kian mengokohkan hubungan itu.

Dua tahun lalu, Kibum menggelar pagelaran seni pertamanya di Korea. Selama menjadi pelukis, Kibum sengaja menyamarkan diri dan identitasnya, wajahnya sendiri mengenakan topeng klasik gaya Victoria. Ia menyebut diri sebagai Bryan Trevor.

Kibum hanya takut, jika ia terkenal nanti, wajahnya terlihat di mana-mana, hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun akan semakin susah. Kibum tidak mau itu terjadi. Ia sangat mencintai Kyuhyun. Lebih dari dirinya sendiri.

Maka dari itu, dimulai Kyuhyun yang menjadi menteri keuangan negara mereka. Kibum melepas semua cita-citanya dan memutuskan menemani Kyuhyun, membantu kekasih manisnya itu menjalani tanggung jawab besar.

Kibum hanya sekali-kali menerima orderan lukisan.

Mengesampingkan semuanya, Kibum hanya ingin bersama Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatian Kibum. Buru-buru lelaki tampan itu menuju ke arah pintu. Siapa gerangan orang yang bisa membuka pintu kamar mereka? Cemas dan takut menyelimuti hati Kibum.

"Kibum..."

Kibum meneguk ludah kasar. Di depannya berdiri sosok yang sangat ia hormati. Kepala Negara Korea Selatan. Presiden Kim.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan." Nada suara yang biasanya ramah, terdengar dingin dan menusuk. Kibum gelagapan. Mulutnya terasa kaku untuk sekedar mengucapkan sepatah dua kata.

"Dimana Kyuhyun." tekan Presiden Kim lagi. Ia masuk seorang diri. Diluar kamar 1013 yang di tempati Kibum dan Kyuhyun, di padati oleh _bodyguard_ yang datang bersama pak Presiden. Jauh dari lantai tempat mereka berada, di luar gedung hotel, pemburu berita berjibun banyaknya. Saling berdesak-desakkan guna mendapat secuil berita hangat. Mereka dihadang oleh petugas SWAT yang turun tangan langsung.

Berita negatif yang terdengar tentang menteri muda Cho Kyuhyun —menteri kesayangan Presiden Kim. Berita tidur bersamanya Kyuhyun dengan "bodyguard" pribadinya —Kim Kibum— ternyata adalah kekasihnya —di hotel.

Presiden Kim melangkahkan kakinya lebih masuk ke dalam. Mendapati Kyuhyun yang bersandar di _headbed_. Atasan tubuhnya yang tidak mengenakan apapun penuh bercak kemerahan perbuatan Kibum semalam.

Mata Kyuhyun membola. Ia menggosok-gosokkan matanya guna menetralisir sosok orang yang tengah ia lihat. Berapa keras pun Kyuhyun menggosok matanya, orang itu tetap berdiri di sana. Dengan tampang dingin penuh amarah. "Tuan Kim..." lirih Kyuhyun.

 **[Silla, 655]**

"Mama! Aku punya hak membebaskan Cho Kyuhyun dari segala hukuman!"

"Yang Mulia!" suara Ibu Suri melengking. Mulutnya terkatup rapat menahan amarah. Wajah teduh keibuan itu mengeras, kilatan marah, kecewa, sedih terukir jelas pada dirinya.

Tidak jauh beda dari Ibu Suri, Kibum menekan semua emosi yang meledak-ledak di hatinya. Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyunnya di tahan di penjara selama tiga hari lamanya. Bahkan ia tidak tahu bagaimana kabar Kyuhyun di sana. Kibum dikekang oleh Ibu Suri untuk tidak mengunjungi Kyuhyun apa pun alasannya.

Kyuhyun dinyatakan bersalah telah merayu Raja Muyeol. Memberi obat perangsang dan membuat mereka tidur bersama.

Kibum ingin menjerit, menangis, sekencang yang ia bisa.

Bagaimana mungkin lelaki terkasihnya dituduh seperti itu?

Menerima hukuman mati tanpa berdosa apa-apa. Kibum! Kibum yang berdosa di sini! Raja muda mempesona itu lah yang bertanggung jawab.

"Lepaskan Kyuhyun, Mama! Ini titah ku." Suara dalam tanpa nada. Kibum menatap tajam Ibu Suri. Ia Raja. Setiap titah Raja adalah mutlak adanya.

"Kau Raja Taejong Muyeol, generasi ke-29. Lancang sekali kau memberi kutukan di kerajaan ini!"

"Aku mencintainya. Cinta bukan kutukan. Tidak bisakah kau berada di pihakku?" suara Kibum melemah di akhir. Ibu Suri yang selama ini terlihat lembut. Dengan kejamnya memisahkannya dan Kyuhyun.

Di pagi mereka menemukan Ibu Suri pingsan. Setelah sadarnya, Ibu Suri menitahkan Kyuhyun di hukum mati dan melayangkan semua tuduhan. Tentu Kibum tidak terima. Ia membela Kyuhyun mati-matian. Sayang sekali, Ibu Suri tidak mau mendengarkannya. Ia benci kehadiran Kyuhyun. Pembawa malapetaka di keluarga kerajaannya.

Para dewan petinggi mencium berita ini. Bersama-sama mereka melakukan aksi demo dengan bersujud di depan kediaman Kibum. Meminta keadilan seadil-adilnya untuk segera menghukum Kyuhyun sebelum kabar ini terdengar keluar. Mereka tidak tahu peristiwa sebenarnya, dan bila itu terjadi, Kibum akan turun tahta dan ia akan dihukum mati.

Ibu Suri bangkit dari duduknya. Tidak melepas tatapan tajamnya kepada cucunya itu. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan, Kibum." Ibu Suri dengan lancangnya memanggil nama asli Kibum. Teramat gerah menghadapi cucunya yang sangat keras kepala dan buta akan cinta.

"Menyelamatkan Kyuhyun atau turun tahta dan kau dihukum mati." Perkataan itu mengakhiri sesi berkunjung Kibum untuk membujuk Ibu Suri.

Seorang Raja dituntut harus sempurna. Kibum balik ke kediamannya. Masih dengan para dewan-dewan kerajaan yang meminta keadilan menghukum Kyuhyun. Mereka berpikir Kibum menunda hari eksekusi karena Kyuhyun merupakan tabib kesayangannya.

Air mata Kibum mengalir. Ia merasa gagal. Kyuhyun pasti sangat sedih sekarang. Wajah cantik itu akan murung. Kibum menepuk-nepuk dadanya kuat. Sesak. Seolah ada beban berton-ton beratnya. Kibum menagis terisak-isak. Menyingkirkan semua barang-barang yang terdapat di mejanya dengan kasar.

"ARGGHHHH...!" jeritnya frustasi.

Maka malam itu, penuh tekad Kibum mengunjungi penjara tempat Kyuhyun. Melihat tabib dan kekasih cantiknya.

"Kau tidak boleh menemuinya!" Ibu Suri menghadang jalan Kibum.

Tanpa diduga, Kibum berlutut di depan Ibu Suri disaksikan para penasehat dan dayang-dayang di sana serta prajurit yang menjaga. "Tolong... kali ini..."

Ibu Suri membuang wajah. Menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Wanita berhati lembut itu sangat menyayangi Kibum, bagaimana pun, Kibum tetap cucunya. Tapi, perbuatan Kibum sudah keterlaluan. Apa yang akan dikatakannya nanti kepada Deokman —Ratu Seondeok— perihal penerus yang dipilihnya? Seorang Raja bukan posisi yang main-main. Kibum harus sadar akan hal itu. Berapa ribu prajurit yang rela mati demi Raja. Berapa banyak rakyat yang bergantung pada Raja.

"Hanya sebentar."

Kibum menengadah, tersenyum tipis. Ia melangkahkan kakinya panjang-panjang ke tempat Kyuhyun berada.

 **[Seoul, 2015]**

Kyuhyun segera membungkus dirinya erat-erat dengan selimut. Tangannya bergetar. Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Ternyata benar." Geram Presiden Kim.

Ia turun tangan langsung saat mendengar berita heboh semalam. Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang tidur berdua di kamar hotel. Berita itu langsung gempar.

Untuk memastikan semua itu, Presiden Kim sendiri yang menawarkan dirinya. Membuktikan itu hanya gosip murahan. Bagaimana pun, Kyuhyun merupakan salah satu aset pentingnya.

Namun, melihat secara langsung serasa membakar dirinya hidup-hidup. Kyuhyun yang selama ini ia kenal, melakukan hal nista yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan.

"Kau seorang menteri. Tapi, kau melanggar norma yang ada. Ternyata, selama ini aku mempekerjakan pasangan gay."

Kyuhyun mulai terisak. Ia benar-benar takut sekarang. Dirinya kalut menghadapi situasi yang sangat tiba-tiba.

Kibum berdiri di depan Presiden Kim. Tatapannya tegas. Kemudian, Kibum berlutut. Dengan suara tanpa keraguan sedikit pun, Kibum berujar, "Sebenarnya, saya memperkosa Kyuhyun. Itu adalah kenyataan. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa Presiden Kim. Saya yang bertanggung jawab disini."

Mata Kyuhyun membola. Isak tangisnya semakin deras.

Presiden Kim menutup matanya. Dia tahu Kibum berbohong. Tapi...

"Kau akan di penjara atas perbuatan pelecehan seksual." Presiden Kim tidak ingin melepas aset berharganya dan membiarkan tatanan kepemerintahannya menjadi buruk.

 **[Silla, 655]**

Hati Kibum teriris. Kyuhyunnya terbaring lemah di dalam penjara kecil di atas tumpukan jerami. Tubuhnya kian mengurus. Wajahnya pucat. Mata itu terpejam erat.

"Kyu..." Kibum tidak bisa menyembunyikan isak tangisnya. Ia memegang kayu jeruji penjara Kyuhyun dengan tangan bergetar. Tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh Kibum nasib mereka akan jadi seperti ini.

Mata selelehan karamel itu terbuka. Sendu. Mata itu menatap Kibum penuh haru dan rindu yang membuncah. Menyeret tubuh lemahnya yang tidak mendapat nutrisi baik selama tiga hari. Kyuhyun mencoba bertahan. Ia yakin Kibumnya akan datang. Tapi, bukan berharap untuk ditolong.

Kibum segera menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, mencium dalam punggung tangan yang terasa dingin itu. "Kyu..." Air mata Kibum mengalir deras. "Maafkan aku..." lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa membendung air matanya. Lelehan bening itu keluar mulusnya dari pelupuk mata Kyuhyun. Heran, mengapa air mata itu tidak kering-kering. Kyuhyun terlalu capai untuk menangis lagi.

"Bummie..." suara Kyuhyun bergetar. Ia sesenggukan beberapa kali.

Tidak ada kata yang diucapkan di beberapa menit waktu mereka. Saling tatap mendalami wajah masing-masing. Meratapi nasib yang tidak berpihak pada mereka.

Kyuhyun menghela panjang. Berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan rasa sakit di hatinya. Ia harus mengatakannya atau tidak sama sekali.

Menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, Kyuhyun menetralkan nada suaranya dengan susah payah.

"Yang Mulia." Panggilan tegas itu membuat Kibum menatap Kyuhyun. Raja muda itu menggeleng lemah, seolah tahu maksud dari tatapan itu. Tatapan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang penuh tekad.

"Kau seorang Raja Silla, Bummie-ah. Aku akan merasa sangat berdosa kepada Ratu Seondeok. Dia memberi harapan besar terhadapmu. Ingat. Ratu Seondeoklah yang mempertemukan kita. Dan jujur saja, aku tidak pernah menyesal dengan semua apa yang terjadi di antara kita. Karena aku sangat mencintaimu..."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Kyuhyun-ah... Aku..." Kyuhyun meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Kibum. Menekan lebih dalam lagi perasaan sesak itu.

"Dari awal aku sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk ini Kibum. Ku mohon. Biarkan aku berkorban. Aku mohon."

Kibum menggeleng lemah. Untuk bicara saja ia sangat kelu.

Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya kasar. Kemudian, ia menatap angkuh Kibum. Ada kilatan jenaka di raut wajahnya.

"Aku ingin di kehidupan selanjutnya, kau yang berkorban! Ingat itu Kibum...!"

 **THE END**

 **||Hansok = rumah adat Korea zaman dulu. Yang kayak di pilem-pilem tapi buat orang biasa.||**

 **||Sangsucheong = bangunan buat para cenayang.||**


End file.
